Terence, der Traktor
Terence, der Traktor (Thomas, Terence and the Snow/'Terence the Tractor') ist die dreizehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Es ist Herbst auf Sodor und alles was mal grün war ist jetzt braun. Eines Tages sah Thomas einen Raupenschlepper, der ein Feld pflügt. Später gibt sich Thomas die Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch mit dem Traktor zu führen, der Terence heißt. Thomas macht die Bemerkung, Terence habe hässliche Räder, aber Terence erwiedert, dass seien keine Räder sondern Raupen. Thomas verlässt Terence und geht seiner Arbeit weiter. Der Winter kam bald und alles wurde mit Schnee bedeckt. Thomas' Lokführer hat Angst vor den großen Schneemassen, aber Thomas lässt sich von etwas Schnee nicht einschüchtern. Jedoch ist seine Nebenstrecke mit Schnee überfüllt und ist nicht gerade gut gelaunt als er erfährt, dass er für die nächste Fahrt seinen Schneepflug braucht. Sein Lokführer sagt, es seihe zu gefährlich, ohne Schneepflug durch das „blöde Zeug" zu fahren. An den Schneepflug befestigt zu werden machte Thomas sauer: Er war so unbequem und er wollte ihn nur noch loswerden, also schüttelte er daran, um ihn zu beschädigen. Am Ende des Tages war der Schneepflug so beschädigt, dass er die morgige Fahrt ohne ihn erledigen müsse. Der Lokführer sagte Thomas, er sei eine sehr böse Lok. Am nächsten Morgen stand Thomas' Crew früh auf, um den kaputten Schneepflug zu reparieren, aber er war dermaßen verbeult, dass die Zeit nicht ausreichte. Thomas war sehr froh darüber, aber Annie und Clarabel hatten Angst vor, als Thomas' Lokführer berichtete, dass der Schnee im Tal besonders tief sei. Thomas macht das garnichts aus und er fährt munter weiter, aber als er durch den Tunnel fuhr, nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf... Thomas steckte im Schnee fest und Rückwärtsfahren brachte garnichts. Der Schaffner eilte los um Hilfe zu holen, wärend der Lokführer und der Heizer vergebens versuchten, Thomas auszugraben, aber das machte alles nur noch schlimmer und Thomas steckte immer tiefer fest. Thomas wusste genau, dass es ein Fehler war, den Schneepflug zu beschädigen und er schämte sich sehr. Ein Bus kam um sich um die Fahrgäste zu kümmern, aber wer kam um Thomas zu retten? Niemand anderes als Terence (ihm macht Schnee natürlich nichts aus) kam um Thomas zu retten. Nachdem er Annie und Clarabel (die nun leer waren) weggezogen hatte, kehrte Terence zu Thomas zurück, der sich nun absolut unmöglich selbst befreien konnte. Eine Kette wurde zwischen die beiden befestigt und Terence befreite Thomas mühelos. Thomas konnte sich nun wieder selber bewegen und nam Annie und Clarabel wieder auf und dankte Terence indem er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er seine ,,Räder" als hässlich bezeichnete. Thomas' Lokführer hofft nun, Thomas habe seine Lektion gelernt und sei in der Zukunft vorsichtiger. Thomas versprach das auch und kehrte damit zurück zum Schuppen. Charaktere * Thomas * Terence * Annie und Clarabel * Bertie (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Bauer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Sir Topham Hatt (Gelöschte Szene) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Thomas, Terence and the Snow" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Ein kurzer Ausschnitt der Episode wurde bei einem Interview mit Wilbert Awdry und Ringo Starr genutzt. * Das ist die erste Episode, in der ein Unfall komplett gezeigt wird. * Stock Footage von Thomas und der Schaffner wird benutzt. * George Carlins Version der Episode wurde nie auf Shining Time Station gezeigt und wurde erst auf Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures veröffentlicht. * Das ist die erste Episode, in der Thomas' berühmter Slogan „Schlacke und Asche!" verwendet wird. * Das war die erste Episode, in der nur eine Lokomotive vorkommt. * Die Events dieser Episode wurden in der Staffel 21er Episode Terence Breaks the Ice erwähnt und teilweise in CGI neuaufgelegt. Fehler * In manchen Nahaufnahmen von Thomas fehlen Annie und Clarabel. * Wenn Thomas Annie und Clarabel holt, steht ein Güterwagen neben ihm. Wenn er wegfährt, staht plötzlich ein Bremswagen vor dem Güterwagem. * Während dem Wechsel zwischen Herbst und Winter verändert der Berg auf der linken Seite seine Form. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Thomas rutschen seine Räder auf den Schienen. * Wenn Thomas sich Ffarquhar nähert, ist Studio-Equipment in der oberen rechten Ecke zu sehen. * Thomas, Annie und Clarabel fehlen in der Nahaufnahme von Thomas' Schneepflug. * Wenn Thomas Knapford verlässt, fehlten Annie und Clarabels Namenschilder. * Nachdem Thomas aus Knapford ausfährt, ist das Ende vom Set zu sehen. * Wenn Thomas „Schlacke und Asche!" sagt, ist Clarabel entgleist. * Clarabel lächelt, wenn Thomas feststeckt, guckt aber unglücklich, wenn Terence sich ihr nähert. * Wenn Thomas an Annie und Clarabel anfährt, ist das Kupplungsgeräusch zu früh zu hören. * Wenn Terence sich umdreht, ist Annie plötzlich hinten. * Während Thomas feststeckt, sind eine Augen wackelig. * Während Thomas' Lokführer spricht, ist das Ende vom Set vor ihnen zu sehen. * Thomas' Räder drehen sich in manchen Nahaufnahmen schneller als der Hintergrund sich bewegt. Waren * Buzz-Bücher - Thomas and Terence (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Magazin-Geschichten - Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Ladybird-Bücher - Thomas and Terence and James and the Tar Wagons * My Thomas Story Library books - Terence (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde - S01E13 - Terence der Traktor|Deutsch Datei:Thomas, Terence and the Snow (UK)|Britisch Datei:Terence The Tractor --13- -US- -HD-|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Terence the Tractor (US)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas, Terence and the Snow es:Terence el Tractor he:תומס, טרנס והשלג ja:トラクターのテレンス pl:Tomek, Tymcio i Śnieg ru:Томас, Теренс и снег Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1